Blossoming Ice: Mercury
by Merry Faerie
Summary: Ami&Zoi. What do you get when you combine a Mercurian snowstorm, ice, and a reluctant Shittenou? A whole lot of fun and chaos. First installment of series, Elements of Love. Series deals with the Silver Millenium romances.Senshi&Shittenou. Oneshot


This is what you get when you combine a restless teenage writer and a boring weekend. Don't worry, I am working on my other stories, but while you're waiting, quench yourthirst for SM fanfiction with this!

Dislaimer: Estás muy estupido si pienses que Sailor Luna es mía! In other words, you are very stupid if you think that Sailor Moon is mine!

---o---

"_Please_ Zoisite. For me."

Zoisite looked into the stunning sapphire eyes that gazed at him pleadingly and his heart skipped a beat. Instinctively, he pulled his warrior down to sit next to him on an overstuffed settee. He held her slight form in his arms for a few moments as the two of them watched a pair of bright-eyed pages run by, on their way to the throne room. After much persuasion on her part, Amy had convinced her parents, the king and queen of Mercury, to allow her new suitor to stay at the palace for a couple of days. She knew it would take awhile before they fully approved of an Earthling, but they trusted their daughter's judgment, and were slowly but surely warming to the man.

Zoistie looked down at Amy's blue head, knowing full well that she was waiting for an affirmative answer. But he was not going to give it to her without a fight.

"Have I mentioned that _traumatizing_ incident I experienced in the Alps a few years back?"

Amy rolled her eyes skyward as she turned to face him. "More times than I'd like to say."

"Come my princess, can't you capitulate?" Zoisite asked with a sigh.

Amy shook her head firmly, smothering a giggle when a forlorn look crossed her beloved's face.

"You should know by now that the last thing we Senshi are taught to do is surrender. It is most definitely not good form."

"But darling—"

Amy placed two delicate fingers on Zoisite's mouth. "Any more terms of endearment from you, sir, and you can depart from the palace this instant."

Zoisite removed the offending hand and kissed its back with such tenderness that it sent tingling sensations through Amy's whole body.

"Give up yet?" he murmured as his lips proceeded up her arm.

The girl snatched her arm away, a scandalized blush spreading in her face. "Zoisite, please, people will talk," Amy reprimanded, catching the look a chambermaid was giving them. She recognized the woman as the castle's nosiest gossip and nearly groaned in mortification. But never one to lose her composure, the Mercurian princess straightened up and called to the servant.

"Yes Cybille? Was there something you wanted?" Amy asked, her voice as frigid as an icicle.

Cybille flushed in embarrassment. After stammering vaguely for a few seconds, the chambermaid threw her apron over her face and rushed off.

Zoisite rested his head on Amy's head. "You handled that rather well, love," he commented admiringly.

Amy rounded on her blonde suitor. "DON'T change the subject Zoisite."

"And what subject was that?" Zoisite asked languorously as he reclined into the immaculate white settee.

"You are coming with me," Amy said with a tone of finality.

"But_Amy_," Zoisite protested, his tone bordering on whiny.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Amy summoned up all of her feminine charm and innocence and focused them into her blue eyes as she gazed into her love's chartreuse ones. Zoisite simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the enchanting blue orbs that stared at him imploringly. Finally, he groaned in defeat.

"You win," he grumbled.

Amy leaped up from her seat gleefully. Much as she hated to admit it, Mina's coaching could come in handy at times. She yanked Zoisite to his feet with surprising strength and dragged him up the enormous staircase.

"Change into some warmer clothes and then we'll go," she ordered.

Zoisite practically flounced into his room, muttering about princesses and their damned irresistibility.

"Zoisite," Amy called after she had gotten ready.

Zoisite threw the door of his room open in bad temper and stormed down the staircase. Then he paused and backtracked to where Amy stood.

"I suppose this is the reward for all the troubles I'm about to go through," he said, not tearing his eyes away from her figure. The princess was dressed in a shimmering ice blue dress made of a Mercurian material even softer than silk. It swayed and sparkled whenever she made a movement, and even though it had long sleeves and reached her ankles, there was something enticing about it.

After blushing prettily, and swatting Zoisite's shoulder, Amy bustled him down the staircase and through the main entrance. Zoisite glanced back at the two men-at-arms that stood on either side of the front gate. They were scowling, hulking guards borrowed from Uranus. They stood as still as statues and glared at everyone who walked by.

"What exactly do they do?" Zoisite whispered on their way to the stables.

"Intimidate," Amy murmured.

"Good work, gentlemen," Zoisite shouted over his shoulder.

The two men raised their eyebrows at each other, but quickly resumed their former positions in case anyone had noticed the action.

Zoisite was in higher spirits once he and Amy had mounted a mild-mannered steed that was as white as the snow outside. The two of them rode along a winding path as a flurry fell from puffy clouds. Children frolicked through the snow, laughing gaily and causing Amy and Zoisite to smile. The little ones bowed and curtseyed clumsily when the snow-white horse clad in royal trappings passed by, and then continued their fun. But when the steed arrived at their destination, Zoisite's spirits fell once more.

A sense of foreboding enveloped him while he watched Amy pull an ominous black drawstring bag from seemingly nowhere. She opened it and withdrew two pairs of ice skates, handing one to a reluctant Zoisite. As she slipped one skate onto a dainty foot, a thankful grin stretched across Zoisite's face.

"They're too small," he said, comparing them to his feet. Most Mercurians were petite and possessed small hands and feet. His were almost twice the size of the skates in his hand.

Instead of frowning, Amy simply smiled tranquilly. "You'll find that they fit you just fine."

To Zoisite's exasperation, the ice skates stretched to fit him perfectly as he put them on. "I hate magic."

Amy ignored him and stepped onto the frozen lake that they had reached. She glided across it, twirling with ease. Looking up, she called to the blonde man who sat hesitantly by the lake.

"Come on Zoisite!"

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. With a sigh of resignation, he painstakingly stepped onto the ice.

And fell with a thud.

Amy covered her mouth to muffle a giggle at the picture Zoisite made, sitting on his backside and glowering at his feet. She skated up to where he sat and offered a hand. Warily, Zoisite took the small hand and slowly got to his feet.

"That's it…now apply pressure to the _inside_ of your feet…good! Look Zoi, you're not falling. No don't look down, you'll fall ag―"

She winced when Zoisite fell with a sickening crash.

Over the duration of the next two hours, Amy did her best to teach Zoisite how to ice skate. After he'd fallen about forty times, he seemed to be making progress. Fortunately, he was a fast learner, and by the end of the two hours, he was dashing across the ice confidently. He raced back and forth, stealing a kiss each time he passed her.

"Hahaha, watch this Amy!" He skated a figure eight around her.

"Zoisite, you're acting like a chiiiiild!" she screeched when he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and spun her around. After putting Amy down, his arms enfolded her tiny waist and they twirled around crazily, laughing until it hurt. Chilly breezes whipped across their faces, but they felt warm wrapped up in each other's arms. Suddenly, Zoisite lost his footing and stumbled into a fluffy snow bank, pulling Amy with him.

Amy sat up like a shot, spluttering snow from her mouth. Zoisite sat up as well, and wiped the frozen mush off of his face, still chuckling. He turned to look at Amy, who smiled in delight.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Before Amy could reply, a shadow fell across her. She looked up to see an adorable slip of a girl staring at the two of them from behind wide, saxe blue eyes. She was clad in a simple gray frock and darling little boots. She held something behind her back as she watched them in childlike awe.

"Why, hello," Ami greeted softly.

The girl seemed to come out of her trance, and she curtseyed hastily. Timorously, she held out two hoops of silver-blue flowers to Amy and Zoisite.

"Are they for us?" Amy asked.

The girl nodded, and the two older ones accepted the crowns enthusiastically.

"Perhaps you'd like to crown us?" Zoisite suggested with a kind smile on his face.

After gawking in surprise, the girl did so with much ceremony. Amy giggled slightly at the ridiculous picture Zoisite made in his crown of Mercurian iridaceas.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked the girl.

"Fillenia," the village girl replied in a soft voice.

"Would you like to sit with us darling?" Zoisite asked.

Fillenia smiled shyly and nodded. Zoisite hoisted Fillenia onto his lap, and she appeared to be on cloud nine.

"Lord Zoisite," she whispered in his ear, "do you like the Princess?"

Zoisite hid a smile when he heard the serious question. "Very much," he whispered back.

Fillenia nodded sagaciously. "I thought so."

"Oh?"

"Yes. My friends say they don't think that the Princess wants to ever marry, but I told them that she was going to marry _you_."

Amy, who had caught the last sentence, looked quite bewildered, but Zoisite was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well dear, tell your friends that _you_ are right."

"Alright, I'll do it now!" Fillenia jumped up in delight, and after waving goodbye, she ran off to the village.

"Amy," Zoisite said gently.

Amy jerked her head up to face him. Those bright green eyes of his…all they held were love and devotion, promise, and…fear?

"Zoisite, don't say anything."

Zoisite froze, and now all that his eyes held was deep hurt. "Amy, I know I should have articulated all of this better, but I've known for so long, and I just didn't know how to―" Amy shushed him.

She gazed at him for a long time and the blonde man could not read the expression in her eyes. "Zoisite, I…I want to marry you."

She'd done it though she hadn't worded it well. She'd thrown caution to the wind, told him what she'd realized long ago and a sense of serenity fell over her. Zoisite pulled her close and caught her rosebud lips into a mind-numbing kiss. Finally, they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Zoisite asked softly as she stroked her dark blue hair.

"Today," Amy said firmly. "They like you very much Zoisite; they're just hesitant to allow an Earthling into the family. Which is incredibly biased, something I will inform them of when I tell them." Her tone was resolute and final.

"That is one of the reasons I love you; you're so determined."

Amy's face took up a crimson hue at the praise.

"Come, love," Zoisite said. He stood up, forgetting that he still wore the ice skates and Amy closed her eyes for the inevitable crash.

"When you are queen, you shall forbid the manufacturing of ice skates," Zoisite grumbled. With a laugh, Amy lifted Zoisite to his feet and pulled him onto the lake for another ice dance.

---o---

Finito! I desperately hope you enjoyed it. And, if you took the time to read it, it really couldn't be all that hard to REVIEW! Please? :-D

Merry Faerie 


End file.
